Entre las velas y los cubiertos
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Reto de Año Nuevo para el foro The Ruins. Cuando es Año Nuevo, todo puede cambiar. ¿Como? Después de tres años de amistad, Scorpius y Rose te muestran como, con la pasión del romance y música que los une.


**Entre las velas y los cubiertos**

_Mi One-Shot para el foro The Ruins, reto de Año Nuevo. Detalles musicales (Vals de la bella durmiente, de Tchaikovski; Vals Du Petit Chien, de Chopin; Moon light Sonata, de Beethoven; y Clair de Lune, de Claude Debussy) al final, y una imagen de trajes también (en la nota de autor). Mi palabra es Cena, y espero que pueda hacerle honor a ese momento. Enjoy!_

Rose Weasley podía ser muchas cosas: torpe la mayor parte del tiempo, bastante tímida con los que no conocía muy bien, sarcástica como cualquier Slytherin que se respete, calculadora pero bastante romántica en compensación. Pero no se podía llamar a si misma despistada o tonta, y no por nada tenía uno de los mejores promedios de su curso, quinto año. El otro primer lugar, y también su compañero prefecto era…

-¡Scorpius Malfoy, deja de acosar a esa chica! –exclamó ella, haciendo una floritura con su varita, haciendo que una ráfaga de aire separara a los dos chicos. Aparentemente, el galán príncipe de las Serpientes estaba susurrándole palabras atrayentes a la chica en cuestión, pero no contaba con que la mismísima princesa de su casa le encontrara. El rubio, sin molestarse en lo absoluto, hizo una mueca de diversión antes de acercarse a Rose como un cachorrito busca a su dueño, mientras que la chica "acosada", bastante arrebolada y sorprendida, se quedó completamente sorprendida al ver al chico de sus sueños recibiendo afectos de otra persona. Para cualquiera en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería les sería igual de bizarro, pero se podía explicar de una manera simple:

Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley fueron nombrados enemigos desde el principio de los tiempos. Ella, con genes Weasley y Granger en la sangre, era tan cabezota y orgullosa, que no podía dejar pasar ninguna indirecta sin vengarse. Él, con genes Malfoy, Greengrass y Black dentro de si, no soportaba a la naturalmente prepotente y perfecta Rose Weasley en su vida desde que se habían visto en el tren. Pero la sorpresa se la llevaron todos cuando la perfecta Rosie, hija de dos héroes de la guerra, fue a parar a la casa Slytherin. Pero lo que le sorprendió a Scorpius fue la mirada de desdén a las miradas a los que se habían sorprendido "de más". Eso fue algo que le hizo un punto a su favor, pero luego descubrió algo que no fue tan favorecedor.

Rose era la persona más objetiva y poco prejuiciosa que se hubiera conocido en el mundo, así que no tenía nada contra la casa que le había tocado. No, lo que ella tenía era con él, pues como ella estimaba tanto a su padre que se había prometido a aplastarle como un insecto. Y así pasó un año. En segundo año, ya más crecidos y con un destacamento de sermones en verano, Rose iba más abierta a las personas. Sin embargo, aunque ya no era prejuiciosa con las personas, con Scorpius era algo natural el portarse mal con él. Hasta… Rose aún recordaba ese día de principios de invierno.

_Eran casi fines de Noviembre, y una Rose de doce años deseaba más que nada el ingresar al equipo de Quidditch el año siguiente. Sabía que no le sería fácil ya que no caía bien en su casa, pero creía fervientemente que si entrenaba muy duro, podría ser la mejor y así no tendrían como dejarla fuera. No le había dicho a su padre ya que no era nada seguro, y si le decía que quería formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, probablemente se pondría a llorar, se enfurecería y rompería algo, pero Albus (en Gryffindor) sabía de sus planes._

_Y estaba planeando en el campo de entrenamiento cuando las voces de un equipo fue lo que la puso sobre alerta, y sin medir consecuencias, se lanzó al piso. Pero calculó mal y al caer fue demasiado rápido y al tocar el suelo fue tan rápido que tuvo que subir de nuevo y moverse. El susto hizo que perdiera momentáneamente el poder sobre la escoba, y al girar hacia la base de las gradas, chocó su brazo derecho contra un lado. El dolor fue tan intenso que soltó la otra mano y cayó al suelo, rodando sobre la tierra hasta quedar bajo la base de las gradas, toda cubierta de suciedad y aserrín. Por lo menos no estaba a la vista de los demás, pero no se podía mover ni un solo centímetro. Y mucho menos podía pedir ayuda, debía salir sola de allí._

_Le ardí el rostro y los sitios donde su piel había tocado tierra, además de que sentía su brazo hinchado y sangrante, agregándole que aunque no lo podía mover, el dolor al intentarlo era espantoso. Así que se recostó cabeza arriba, esperando a obtener fuerzas suficientes como para poder moverse. La barredora 5 de su padre había quedado doblada y raspada a un par de metros a su derecha, lado por el que tenía el brazo malo, y ya que no podía ni pensar en moverse, debía pensar rápido. Era Slytherin, podía con eso. Tenía que doblegar el dolor y salir de allí, hasta llegar a enfermería… o encontrar a Albus, lo primero que sucediera._

_Cerró los ojos, en búsqueda de poder calmar su mente, ya que también se había golpeado la cabeza, y no podía coordinar más que unos minutos. Llevaba así unos minutos cuando escuchó una voz desgraciadamente conocida en algún lugar inexacto._

_-¿Rose Weasley?_

_-¿Malfoy? –abrió los ojos, intentando levantarse, pero su cabeza cayó al suelo, fatigada por esfuerzo y emborrachada de dolor. Tenía doce años, ¿Qué podrían decirle por ello, eh?_

_-¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Te has caído de tu escoba?_

_-No, nada de eso. Me han dado ganas de mirar a las hormigas de cerca, ¿tu que crees, zopenco? –le respondió, sarcástica y de mala manera. Bastante tenía con llegar al castillo como para que ese mono albino llegara a molestarla aún más. Y humillarla indirectamente._

_-¿Has sangrado mucho? –le preguntó él, acercándose más, examinando la herida del brazo de Rose.- Debo llevarte a enfermería, creo que te has roto el brazo._

_-Mi brazo está perfectamente, gracias. Solo algo magulla… ¡Ouch, suelta eso, Scorpius Malfoy! –aparentemente, Scorpius había tocado su brazo, haciendo que Rose exclamara en voz alta. Medio sonrió, casi acostumbrado a las palabras de su compañera de casa. No la odiaba, como muchos creían, pero era divertido que alguien no le despreciara, que alguien lo catalogase como su igual y que compitiese con él. Lo hacia sentir… normal. Le divertía Rose Weasley, y si no fuera por el odio antinatural que se profesaban, le hubiera gustado ser su amigo._

_-Definitivamente. Tienes un brazo roto, sangras copiosamente por el codo y te has golpeado la cabeza. –aseguró. Rose lo ignoraba de mirada, pero podía escucharlo perfectamente. Su voz hacía que su intelecto se acelerara y pudiera responderle con rapidez._

_-¿Estudias para medimago acaso? ¿O te has herido tantas veces que ha sido necesario aprender a curarte tu mismo? Claro, como eres tan patoso… -Scorpius la ignoró, como cada vez que le insultaba. Hasta donde la historia sabía, Scorpius nunca le había dicho nada malo a Rose, en su vida. Obviamente, eso era al contrario con Rose, quien no perdía oportunidad para poner su orgullo en juego, insultándole como podía, pero sin llegar a decir alguna mala palabra._

_-Sujétate de mi, así será más fácil andar. –Rose bufó, volviéndole a mirar por primera vez. Él estaba muy serio, y Rose identificó preocupación, algo que descartó inmediatamente._

_-Bueno, en el caso hipotético de que te dejara llevarme hasta Hogwarts, creo que ha quedado claro que un brazo está roto y el otro no lo puedo mover por el dolor del primero. Además, ¿Cómo llegar?_

_-Tienes una escoba. Es suficiente._

_-Sin ofender, Malfoy… mejor dicho, ofendiéndote. –Scorpius rodó los ojos a la vez que iba a buscar la susodicha escoba.- No te he visto volar nunca, y no quiero dejar lo que me queda de integridad en tus manos._

_-No me importa. La mansión Malfoy es espaciosa y he practicado allí desde que he nacido, y con las mejores escobas del mundo. Creo que eso me hace capacitado para llevarnos sanos y salvos hasta enfermería, ¿no crees? Además, no veo otra manera de que podamos llegar sin tardar mil años, que tú te pongas a chillar del dolor y yo con suficiente fuerza como para poder llevarte hasta allá._

_-No quiero._

_-Mira, es la única manera. –sin escuchar sus protestas, se acercó a ella, con la escoba bajo el brazo. La dejó en el suelo, de manera que pudiese alzar en brazos a Rose y sujetarla. Llevaba una bufanda invernal con colores Slytherin, y se la quitó para poder inmovilizar el brazo de Rose, con la susodicha apretando los dientes y soltando pequeños quejidos de dolor. No le gustaba nada tener, por primera vez, un brazo roto. Luego, la alzó en brazos, y con un hábil movimiento de pies, montaron los dos._

_Abrazándola con un brazo, y con la otra en la escoba, Scorpius los elevó y con velocidad reducida a la normal, se dirigieron al castillo. Rose, quien por primera vez podía pensar con claridad –se había resignado a que debía recibir ayuda o si no, no llegaría en una pieza a Hogwarts-, se preguntó porque su compañero le ayudaba de buen talante cuando podría haberla dejado allí. Ella misma, por ejemplo, no habría movido ningún dedo por ayudarle –aunque quizá, remordida por su conciencia, habría inducido a algún prefecto a que ella había visto de lejos algún alumno herido. ¿Por qué?_

_-Malfoy… _

_-¿Weasley?_

_-¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿En que te beneficia a ti que no haya muerto allí?_

_-Pues… no lo sé. Supongo que yo incluso soy más Gryffindor que tu, después de todo. -¿Scorpius Malfoy jugándole una broma de buen talante? Incluso él se había reído luego de decir eso. ¿Apocalipsis, tal vez? Rose negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_-No es que eso me interese, pero tal vez si lo eres. Y no me molesta, ya que yo quise venir a Slytherin. –le respondió-._

_-¿Qué? ¿Una Weasley quiso ir a Slytherin por su propia voluntad? ¿Una leona de nacimiento que deseo ser una serpiente?_

_-No soy una leona. Tal vez mis padres, pero no yo, y espero que te quede claro. Ya lo hice todo el primer año, no creo que ahora tu me vengas con el rollo de que no debo ser una serpiente. Quiero, lo soy, y ya está._

_-Eres una caprichosa._

_-¡¿Qué? –al girar tan rápido el cuello seguro se lo iba a hacer algo, pero lo único que vio fueron los ojos grises y serios de Scorpius, tal vez demasiado cerca. Volvió a dejar sus ojos en el castillo, insegura de que el rubor de sus orejas fuera de enojo._

_-Caprichosa. No quieres tan solo ser una sombra de tus padres, y no has encontrado nada mejor que llevarles la contraria en vez de lucirte por ti misma, o siquiera ignorarlos._

_-¿Cómo haces tu?_

_-Mejor así que llevarles la contraria a los que me quieren, y los que no tienen la culpa de que yo sea despreciado o dejado de lado. –Rose se aguantó el comentario de que, efectivamente, si tenían la culpa, y fue porque la voz de Scorpius, cerca de su oreja, sonaba enfadada. Era suave, como siempre, y bastante armónica, pero enfadada. SI había algo que Rose envidiaba de Scorpius era su voz, melódica y perfecta para declamar poemas y cantar en un coro.- Además, tu no tienes lo necesario para ser una serpiente._

_-Bueno, si por tu teoría yo no puedo ser de Slytherin, ¿Por qué el sombrero seleccionador me ofreció la fama y lo suficiente para brillar en esta casa? Y además, me ofrecía mis gustos. Ser una ganadora, una campeona, eso fue lo que me ofreció, y como yo soy lo suficientemente ambiciosa, me decidí. Punto final._

_-¿De verdad te dijo eso el sombrero? –la voz de Scorpius sonaba incrédula, o mejor dicho, sorprendida._

_-Si. –respondió de mal humor._

_-¿Y quien más sabe esto? ¿De que una Weasley estaba destinada a caer en Slytherin, ofrecido por el sombrero?_

_-Tú, yo… y espero que el sombrero tenga buena memoria, o si no, solo quedamos los dos. –le respondió, deseando llegar pronto y no toparse con nadie. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas que se confundían con su cabello._

_-Lo siento._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Deberías mejorar tu sentido de la audición, pues ya van tres veces que me dices "¿Qué?". –le molestó Scorpius, aflautando su voz hasta parecerla a la de Rose._

_-Yo no hablo así, Malfoy. –Su ceño se frunció, y estaba a punto de darle un empujón que lo enviaría dos metros y media hacia abajo.- Mi voz es diferente, y ligeramente más grave. Pero claro, como tu voz es más aguda, no puedes darle el toque Weasley._

_-¿Toque Weasley?_

_-De despreocupación innata que te da felicidad al hablar. De seguro que tu te tienes que regir con un diccionario para poder hablar en la mesa del comedor, ¿a que si? -_

_-Cerca, pero en realidad ya me lo he aprendido. –Se mofó de vuelta, sarcástico.- Rose…_

_-Me has llamado Rose, lo que hace que nuestra estrechez de enemigos se vuelva casi inexistente, así que no esperes que te llame por tu nombre de pila. –le aclaró, viendo fijamente sus zapatos. Estaban sucios._

_-¿Por qué me odias? Tengo esa duda desde el primer día de clases, cuando me gritaste "mono albino" frente a todos en la sala común._

_-No es cierto, fue "rubio descerebrado". Y, pues… ¿de verdad quieres saber?_

_-Si. Es un poco extraño no saber porque te odian a muerte cuando no has hecho nada en toda tu vida._

_-Cuando lo dices así las cosas son diferentes. –rezongó Rose, mirando aún más fijamente la punta de sus zapatos._

_-¿Lo son? ¿Es decir que no es mi culpa?_

_-Y si lo dices así me hace sentir culpable. -la mirada de la joven Slytherin bajó hasta mirar el suelo, sujetándose lo suficiente con el brazo bueno como para no perder el equilibrio._

_-¿Es por mi familia? –no sonaba molesto, así que Rose se dignó a responder, con el tono de voz de un perro apaleado. Ella desde el primer día había molestado como una bravucona al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy (ya que ella era más alta que él), diciéndole cosas feas y compitiendo por todo. Y él la ayudaba ahora, además de no tomar ningún tipo de represalia._

_-Mi padre, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, me dijo que debía superarte en todos los exámenes. Debía aplastarte, me dijo que tú eras mi enemigo. Yo… desde que mi papa se enteró que su enemigo de la escuela tuvo un hijo de mi edad, me instigó a que era igual a su padre, un pedante. Yo le creí a pies juntillas, segura de que todo de lo que me decía era verdad. Después de todo, es mi padre. Y en todas las cartas me decía que, aunque era una Slytherin (como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo), me dijo que fuera la mejor de todos, y que si tenía el primer lugar, tal vez me llevaran a Gryffindor, donde se supone que debo estar._

_-Pero tú no quieres. –aseguró él._

_-Además de estar clara de que no iba a irme a Gryffindor por ningún motivo, estaba segura de que era imposible, lo cual es verdad. Pero… dime Malfoy, si tu padre te dijera todos los días de tu vida que tienes un enemigo acérrimo que es horrible y que solo quiere hacer tu vida papilla y que es además hijo del enemigo de tu padre, ¿Qué harías? ¿Le llevarías la contraría, lo desmentirías? Yo no te conocía, así que no tenía ninguna razón para no creerle a mi padre._

_-¿Y ahora que piensas de mi?_

_-Pues, eres mi enemigo, eso está claro._

_-¿Aun ahora? –se rio Scorpius, soplando aire inconscientemente en el cuello de Rose. Empezó a descender en un costado del bosque prohibido, pues si los encontraban volando por los terrenos de Hogwarts con Rose en ese estado, iban a meterse en un buen castigo. Mejor llegar a pie._

_-Eres el segundo lugar, obviamente competimos. Pero, yo creo que aunque yo te he tratado mal, no ha sido lo mismo por tu parte. ¿De verdad, no estás molesto por cualquier cosa que te haya hecho en este tiempo?_

_-No en realidad. Y ya que me has contado un poco de tu vida, yo te contaré de porque no me he molestado contigo. Mi padre tan solo me dijo que no me confiara demasiado de los hijos de Potter y Weasley, y con ese preconcepto llegué aquí. Pero como era hijo del mortífago más joven y nieto de una de las manos derechas de… ya sabes quien, las miradas que recaían en mi no eran amigables, precisamente. La mayoría había perdido a algún familiar o habían sufrido la guerra de alguna u otra manera. Desprecio, fue lo primero que sentí en mi, durante todo un día. Y luego, a primera hora del primer día, llegas tú y me dices que mejor me prepare, porque ibas a dar la pelea del siglo para ganarme. Que eras mi rival, y no sé que cosas más, pero me hizo sentir mejor._

_-¿Mi discurso de "soy mejor que tu y acostúmbrate" te alegró? –ya casi tocando el suelo, Rose se sorprendió, pues no recordaba ninguna reacción así en ninguno de sus contrincantes._

_-No, me hizo sentir mejor. Es diferente. Dentro de tus ojos vi que yo era tu igual, que me denominabas una competencia a temer, no despreciándome u odiándome, sino… no sé como explicarlo, pero fue diferente. Fueron casi los primeros ojos amables, si se pudiese describir de alguna manera. –tocaron el suelo, y el primero que bajó fue Scorpius, para ayudar a bajar a Rose, quien no poseía el mejor sentido del equilibrio._

_-Eso suena poético, y no fue así como sucedió. –le aseguró, sujetando fuerte la mano que le ofrecía el Slytherin. Bajó de un salto, y ya más seria, habló.- Y además, he quedado en deuda contigo por esto, ¿Cómo haré para pagártelo ahora?... ¡Ya sé! Podría romperte el brazo con un bludger cerca del campo de Quidditch, y luego te llevaré al castillo._

_-Recuerda que yo no te rompí el brazo, y no es eso lo que yo quiero. Y ven, o te caerás._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres? –le respondió, sujetándose en él para empezar a avanzar hacia el castillo._

_-En palabras simples, quiero que seas mi amiga. Pero para algo más práctico, una compañera de estudio que no me insulte._

_-¡Trato hecho! Aunque la verdad, ser tu enemiga ya me cansaba. –le dijo en confidencia. El susurro de voz baja hizo que Scorpius riera, ya que era casi bizarro que ella le fuese amigable.- Tener que guardar apariencias de que te odiaba por ser malvado cuando no has roto un plato, es agotador. Y Albus dijo que el odio no es bueno, mata el alma y la envenena._

_-Creo que eso es poesía, y es "venganza", no odio. –le corrigió, recordando sus lecturas._

_-Como sea, ya entendiste la idea. –le cortó Rose, molesta con la frase.- Vamos, que se nos hace tarde._

_-¿Tarde para que?_

_Y así, con frases que Rose usaba para apurar a sus primos que no podían ser utilizadas con Scorpius por su lógica aplastante, enfilaron los dos al castillo._

Y así fue como la enemistad de un año de Scorpius y Rose terminó. No era suya, a fin de cuentas, así que había sido fácil hacerlo. Pero, volviendo al presente, se dirigían al gran comedor. Luego de dejar a la confundida chica atrás, iban al almuerzo. Como ambos eran Slytherin, no tardaron en llegar a su mesa, y siguieron conversando. Por naturaleza, los dos no tenían amigos –más que Albus o algunos primos de Rose- así que estaban los dos solos, conversando. Era treinta y uno de Diciembre de ese año, así que, además de ser vacaciones de Pascua, los dos pasarían ese año nuevo, juntos.

Desde que eran amigos, Scorpius era más amigable, y abierto, así que la conversación fluía como el agua. Y como los dos seguían atascados en esa edad en que la adultez y la niñez se peleaban por quedarse, se comportaban como niños y adultos. Los pretendientes de Rose –quien con quince años ya era bastante codiciada- eran ahuyentados por un celoso Scorpius. Era su Rose, después de todo, y solo la compartía con los primos de la misma. Y con Scorpius, Rose no tenía nada que temer. Las únicas mujeres en su corazón eran Rose y su madre, pues no era serio en cuanto a relaciones amorosas, y el flirteo no hacía que dejasen de ser amigos.

-Rose…

-¿Mmm? –respondió, con la boca llena de puré de patatas.

-¿Qué haremos hoy para año nuevo? –los ojos de la chica chispearon, al igual que los grises de su amigo. Ya era tradición que para las festividades hacían cosas extrañas, muggles generalmente. Ese año tocaban los disfraces, como disfrazarse de duendes navideños para Navidad, de hada y… ¿hado? para San Valentín, pero ahora, en año nuevo, ¿Qué hacer?

-Pues… ¡un baile!

-Si… espera, ¿Qué?

-¡Si! Entraremos disfrazados hoy a la cena, bailando un vals con ropas antiguas de muggles como en la época de la revolución.

-Rose, tu sabes muy bien que odio los bailes, así que vas a tener que sacar esa idea de tu cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. Es decir, sé que tu familia hace bailes todos los años para navidad y año nuevo, pero me gustaría hacer uno aquí, y además, es solo una pieza entre nosotros dos. Ya hemos practicado otras veces, y los dos somos excelentes patinando, así que la gracia al moverse está fuera de lugar en el caso.

-Rose…

-¿Qué?

-Por favor. –y puso su rostro de cachorrito, ese que siempre le funcionaba con ella.

-No. Y no uses ese rostro, que me hace tener ganas de abrazarte hasta que sea de nuevo año nuevo. –le respondió seria, olvidando por primera vez su comida.

-¡Hazlo! Yo no me pongo en contra. El profesor Longbottom podrá eximirme de los exámenes si me dejas encerrado en mi baúl.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Es una idea. Y el tema central que dijiste para disfrazarnos está fuera de discusión, así que ve perdiendo esas esperanzas.

-Pero, Scorpius… Pius, es tan solo una noche en la que puedes, de nuevo, perder tu vergüenza y celebrar como se debe el Año Nuevo. Vamos a hacerlo de cualquier manera. Además, agradece que no te esté obligando a vestirte como personajes mundiales de otros bailes diferentes. Podría obligarte a usar tan solo pantalones cortos y que tú hagas un número solo. Y el que yo quiera hacer esto es porque no hay otro tipo de disfraces, y quiero hacerlo. ¿Razones suficientes?

-No. –se negó, viendo hacia otro lado, como un niño enfurruñado.

-Sabes que si. ¿Y no me quieres ver feliz? ¿Quieres hacerme llo… llorar? –gimoteó, cortando en un sollozo la parte final.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –exclamó, sintiendo un miedo atroz. Como punto uno, odiaba ver a Rose llorar, además de que se asesinaría a si mismo si él era la culpa de su llanto. Y además, sus primos le asesinarían.- Lo haré, lo haré, ¡lo prometo!

-¿Seguro? –Rose se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, sujeta a su último argumento. No tan solo Scorpius podía ser melodramático.- ¿Seguro de que no me abandonarás, haciendo el ridículo?

-¡Seguro! ¡Oh, Rose!

-Perfecto. Te veo con tu traje de caballero a las diez en punto en las puertas de la sala común. Nos vemos. –y dándole una caricia en la mejilla, se fue a hacer su disfraz. Si había algo que Rose amaba más que el pastel de chocolate de su abuela paterna, era el hacer espectáculos. Y no había nada que Scorpius le gustara más que ver a Rose feliz. Esperen, ¿gustar?

El joven Slytherin sacudió su cabeza, viendo como Rose desaparecía por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>-¿Lista?<p>

-Lista, ¿y tú?

-Mas que nunca.

Ya eran las diez. Los dos llevaban sus trajes listos y dispuestos, con la música a punto de ser interrumpida por un vals y representación actoral por parte de ambos. Había treinta alumnos dentro, más los profesores y la directora. Desde que eran amigos públicos, la directora Minerva McGonagall creía que lo había visto todo. Luego de ver que si ellos se juntaban creaban un caos teatral enorme, fue cuando creyó de verdad que lo había visto todo. Esa noche se lo iba a replantear de nuevo.

Rose llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies, con zapatitos ocultos de un tacón pequeño y cómodo. Llevaba una cola larga, pero que sorprendentemente llevaba bien. Mostraba gran parte de su cuello, pero no tenía escote, lo cual le agradaba. Las mangas eran inexistentes, pues solo era tela decorada que caía suavemente en sus brazos. Los guantes no podían faltar, casi transparentes y que le llegaban hasta el codo, como una tela de araña. Su cabello, rojo fuego, había sido domado y ahora formaban caireles que estaban sujetos a un moño que caía por su espalda.

Por su parte, Scorpius llevaba botas hasta la rodilla de cuero negro, pero cómodas gracias a la magia. Los pantalones eran blancos, y se movía grácil en ellos. Su camisa blanca era como las de antaño, de perfecto hilado y metida dentro de los pantalones. La chaqueta era oscura, de un azul como el de la noche. Y tenía botones de oro. Su cabello rubio platino estaba peinado perfectamente, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar, y se veía realmente apuesto, como si la persona que lo viese hubiese vuelto en el tiempo. En realidad, observaría a la pareja que se robaría las miradas.

-Uno… -Tartamudeó Rose. Debían contar hasta que el reloj diera las diez, y con las campanas entrarían.

-Dos… -siguió Scorpius, sintiendo plomo en su estómago.

-¡Tres! –exclamaron los dos.

Las campanadas –diez campanadas- sonaron. Las puertas fueron abiertas con magia, dejando ver a la pareja que, a pasos agigantados, se adueñaban del salón. Caminaban como si el mundo les perteneciera –no por nada eran Slytherin- y siguieron así hasta que las campanadas cesaron. En el centro, Scorpius tomó a Rose de la cintura, y ella colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Scorpius. La mesa era más pequeña, pues en las vacaciones todos los estudiantes comían juntos en una única mesa. Ahora, en todo el espacio libre que quedaba, los dos jóvenes se colocaron en sus puestos.

Y la música, desde un lugar inconcreto, empezó a sonar. Fue tan suave, que al principio se dudo que fuese música, pero fue tan solo para que los dos tomasen lugar. El rostro de Rose se dulcificó, haciéndolo ver como el de una damita. La faz de Scorpius fue coronada por una sonrisa galante, viendo directamente los ojos de la joven.

Los violines y la orquesta sonaron, con música fuerte, que los hizo girar por unos instantes largos. Pero luego el vals se sobrepuso y empezaron a avanzar lentamente por el salón en zigzag. Eran movimientos fluidos, como si los dos fueran uno. Pero había momentos en que Rose debía soltarse y girar sola, o Scorpius debía moverse en una dirección diferente, por el baile en que habían estipulado, fuese diferente. Se soltaban y juntaban, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, por todo el salón, con más ímpetu o menos. La música era de ritmo suave y fuerte, pero seguían y seguían, con el mismo sentimiento. Y lo único que veían era los ojos del otro, el rostro que tenían frente a ellos. Cariño, amistad y… ¿algo más?

Y la canción, con un ritmo rápido que los obligó a dar saltos y movimientos cortos, además de muchos giros por parte de Rose, terminó en aplausos. Luego, con música apresuradísima, apenas se movían del lugar, pero las piernas de ambos se movían a una velocidad rapidísima, haciendo que la habilidad de ambos se notase. El piano que se escuchaba en la pieza hacia que todos se emocionaran, y verlo en conjunto a los dos hacia que el espectáculo fuese glorioso. Pero el también llamado Vals del Minuto terminó.

Y la tercera –así como también última canción de su espectáculo- fue más lenta que las anteriores, y con un eco trágico además de un sonido dulce y melancólico. Para ese, la cabeza de Rose encontró su lugar en el hombro de Scorpius, y los dos abrazados, avanzaban por la pista, con un gesto triste en sus jóvenes rostros, y tomados de la mano, se movían. Era de tres tiempos, pero el balanceo que llevaban era más acorde a olas del mar que a un baile o a un tiempo. Era música, era vida, era tristeza. En un punto del baile, más oscuro y grave, Rose daba tres vueltas sobre si misma, sujeta con la punta de sus dedos a la mano de Scorpius, girando con la punta del pie. Eran felices al verse a los ojos y que sus corazones sonaran al unísono. No se ruborizaban, no veían nada más que sería imposible vivir si no tenían al otro. Ya no podían sacarse al otro, pues ya estaban tan firmes dentro del otro que ya era imposible el no verse, o estar juntos. ¿Era eso amor? ¿Era eso amistad?

Esas eran las dudas, planteadas de manera diferente, pero que se despejaría con una única respuesta: "eso es". El piano, que sonaba en todo el salón, sobrecogía a los estudiantes con sus notas, y el movimiento de ambos hacía que las lágrimas se asomaran. Poco a poco, y poseídos por la música, los dos bailarines mostraban desesperación y tristeza. Lo mostraba la manera en que Rose se afirmaba de Scorpius, y en que Scorpius la abrazaba como si fuera su salvavidas. Hacia el final, y con las últimas notas agonizantes, los dos dieron una vuelta, y quedaron cara a cara con los estudiantes. Y el premio que obtuvieron fue el aplauso más grande que ese comedor hubiese escuchado en siglos. Y sonrieron, pues eran felices. Nada más importaba.

* * *

><p>En la cena, y faltando una hora para Año nuevo, todos estaban sentados ya de cualquier manera. Los dos jóvenes que parecían aparecidos de la antigüedad estaban frente a frente, y ahora el rubor cubría las mejillas de Rose. No podía ser que solo fuesen amigos, pues al bailar, y generalmente, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Mucho más. O, por lo menos, eso pensaba ella. Scorpius solo podía pensar que todos los chicos querían tanta intimidad como la que tenía él para con Rose. Ella era perfecta, y que nadie podía merecerla. Nadie la conocía como él, ni nadie la iba a adorar como lo hacía él, nadie la quería como él, nadie la comprendía como él. Nadie la merecía… pero merecía ser feliz con alguien a su lado. Cada suspiro, cada lagrima derramada… ¿Quién podría compartirlo? Y, ¿Por qué nadie era merecedor? Había algunos chicos que eran bien portados, pero… eran demasiado inmaduros para Rose. Siempre les encontraba defectos, y, descartando… solo quedaba él y los familiares de la chica. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿El… la amaba?<p>

-¡Es hora del brindis! –exclamo la directora, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El profesor Longbottom se levantó con su copa en la mano. Mágicamente, las copas de los estudiantes de vaciaron y fueron llenadas con un licor de elfo dulce y suave, perfecto para los jóvenes. En cambio, en las copas de los profesores, se llenó de Champagne de Dragón, bebida fuerte y dulce como el caramelo. El profesor, tomando el mando en cuanto al discurso constaba, elevó su voz hasta que todo el Gran Comedor escuchase claramente.

-Por la felicidad, por los estudiantes, por los profesores. ¡Por este nuevo año que se nos viene!

-¡Por este nuevo año que se nos viene! –repitieron todos los demás, para luego beber el contenido de sus copas y aplaudir. La sonrisa de todos hizo que las velas empalidecieran ante la felicidad que se respiraba, pues además de ser delicioso, el licor de elfo creaba químicamente la felicidad.

Y, luego de ese brindis, las luces de las velas empezaron a cambiar de color, como señal de que faltaba poco para la medianoche. Para esos instantes, lo único que había encima de la mesa eran las copas, por lo que se volvieron a llenar, y la Directora habló su mensaje a los estudiantes. Era seria, pero se veía la emoción de pasar esa festividad junto con sus alumnos, hijos y nietos de los que ella misma había enseñado.

-Ya ha pasado un año, lleno de emociones y felicidades, así como de tristeza y dolor. El amor joven, tan tierno y puro, así como las amistades de la adolescencia, tan comunes en los jovencitos de hoy en día. Y ahora, todos juntos, sin hacer diferencias ni entre casas ni edad, celebramos como es debido la llegada del nuevo año. Ahora, por favor diríjanse a la parte de los jardines que está marcada para los estudiantes. Preparamos una sorpresa para ustedes- anunció con orgullo Minerva, y empezó a avanzar, siendo atendida por otro profesor, ya que los años se le iban encima. Por su parte, Scorpius le ofreció el brazo a Rose (ya que eran pareja de baile además de disfraz) y ella, sin oponer resistencia, se dejó llevar.

Todos salieron al aire libre de esa noche de invierno, pero había una sección de los terrenos que estaba rodeada de luces fijas, las cuales irradiaban el calor suficiente como para no congelarse. El calor no estaba muy lejos, ya que el camino para llegar hasta la orilla del lago –donde se encontraba el lugar- estaba franqueado por las luces. Y, avanzando todos juntos, llegaron frente al lago, que esa noche se presentaba calmo. El calamar gigante se podía ver nadando a lo lejos, entre las agua heladas, y había música leve que se escuchaba en el aire. Pero lo que llamaba la atención era el reloj que se encontraba con sus manecillas, siendo analógico. Faltaba un minuto, menos de uno… y Scorpius tomó la decisión de su vida.

A los últimos treinta segundos, vio el rostro de Rose, quien se encontraba a su lado. Se decidió, y daría el paso que decidiría si seguían siendo amigos o no, o si eran algo más… o si la perdía para siempre. Rose, quien a los quince segundos se dio cuenta de que le veía, le sonrió. Y el a ella. Pero la atención de ambos fue desviada al reloj, quien ya marcaba la hora.

-¡Diez! –diez segundos para el cambio de año, en el cual todo sería diferente.

-¡Nueve! –nueve segundos, y el tan solo podía tomarle de la mano.

-¡Ocho! –ocho segundos, y Rose descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius.

-¡Siete! -¿debía o no hacerlo? ¿Qué debía hacer? Él ya sabía de sus sentimientos, pero no de los de ella. ¡Pero no podía ser cobarde! Debía demostrarle que la amaba, debía hacerlo… era ahora o nunca.

-¡Seis! -¿y si le rechazaba? ¿y si no sentía lo mismo?

-¡Cinco! -¡cinco segundos! Debía ser valiente.

-¡Cuatro! –Rose le sonrió, y eso fue suficiente para hacerle ver a él que… que esa noche nada sería igual, y se encargaría de ello.

-¡Tres! –tres segundos, y ya. Tres segundos, y ya se sentía nervioso. ¿Sería ese calor en su rostro el rubor?

-¡Dos! –dos segundos, y sujetó aún más fuerte a Rose. No la dejaría ir.

-¡UNO! –gritó el también, y cuando el común "¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!" inundó el lugar, se dio vuelta y besó a Rose.

Ella no se lo esperaba, pero… se sentía fuego y hielo en su interior, se sentía como los fuegos artificiales que en esos instantes surcaban el cielo, explotando en su interior. Las manos de Scorpius acariciaban su cuello, y las de Rose estaban sujetas a los hombros de Scorpius. Eran tal para cual, y ninguno iba a dejar ir al otro. Y no hubo la menor duda: se amaban, con ese amor adolescente puro y delicado, ese naciente que es el más bello de todos.

-Te amo. –le susurró al oído.

-Te amo –le respondió. O fue al unísono, o fue uno antes que otro. Ya no se sabe, pero que si fue esa confesión por parte de los dos. Era algo innato, algo correcto, y lo sentían así, aunque el mundo no les dejase con sus prejuicios. Ellos eran libres.

La música, que cambió gracias a la magia que había explotado en ambos, sonó suave. Scorpius la reconoció: era Clair de Lune, de Claude Debussy. Perfecta. Tomó a Rose de la cintura, y ella a él del cuello, y se movieron por el lugar, centrados en nadie más que en ellos mismos. ¿Sería mejor ese año que llegaba? Tal vez. Lo único que llevaban claro, era que no se iban a soltar. Nunca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aunque la cena no tenga mucho que ver, el tiempo gira en torno a esa palabra, ¿no creen? Además, los sentimientos y los pensamientos para aclararse fueron en la mesa. A mi, en lo personal, me gustó. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?<em>**

**_El traje de Rose, para los que quieran saber como es, visiten mi blog (el link sale en mi perfil). El primer baile es "Vals de la bella durmiente", de Tchaikovski, y el segundo baile es "Vals Du Petit Chien" de Chopin. La tercera canción es "Moonlight", de Beethoven, y la del final se llama "Clair de Lune", de Claude Debussy. Pueden encontrar las cuatro canciones en mi canal de YouTube: TheDeadRosePoem_**


End file.
